Your Greatest Weakness
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: After a rather horrifying battle, Tuxedo Kamen takes an unconscious Sailor Moon to his apartment with him. What he doesn't expect is to be spending the week with Tsukino Usagi as she tries to hide from her fears.
1. Monday

I don't own Sailor Moon. Sigh. Another idea that came to mind. Just had to get this out, but it's going to be only seven chapters (see my little sonnet below).

* * *

><p>A string of nightmares trapped in this girl's head<br>Impossible to escape mounting fear  
>Eternally filling her with such dread.<br>The chance of losing everyone held dear,  
>Losing their lives for the princess they lost.<br>If they knew the truth, they would isolate  
>The one they know at nearly any cost<br>To protect her from the dark that they hate.  
>In a dreamt world, she is trapped silently,<br>Waiting for her prince to come and save her.  
>But he does not know to save her quickly,<br>For she is weak from the battles that were.  
>The princess found and saved in one cold week<br>From destiny, so cold, so strong, so meek.  
>-Sailor Moon Sonnet #1 created by Squirrel Holding a Bazooka<p>

Monday

It was eight in the morning.

She hadn't gotten any sleep that night.

She had forced herself to stay awake.

To escape the nightmares.

The ones that came whenever she fell asleep.

The ones that stayed fresh in her mind, renewing every time she shut her eyes.

But that didn't matter. Not now. Now she was going to fight the youma in the park. Why they always chose the park, she would never know- actually, it was probably because of the large amount of people there- but she silently cursed her parents for living so far away from said park.

She was tired, she was sleepy, she was cold. But none of it mattered when she saw the blood bath before her. Bodies strewn everywhere, some bleeding, some wounded, some missing limbs, some unconscious, some with their eyes frozen open with fear. Wait- that wasn't fear. It was something she had hoped to never see outside of the nightmares she had been having. Their eyes, frozen open, because they did not have the strength to close them. Did not have the strength to close them because they were dead.

Even the senshi were down. Mercury was lying unconscious, having been taken down while using her computer to seek out the youma's weakness. The next to fall had been Jupiter. She had tried to use her powers to completely fry the youma, but it had acted as a mirror, sending the attack right back to Jupiter, leaving her to be one of the ones with their eyes frozen open with death. After her was Venus. She had been knocked into a tree, the least injured of the four senshi, but still unconscious. The last was Mars, ever-powerful, ever-bossy, ever-caring Mars. She had a spike from the youma's body stuck through her heart. She had managed to close her eyes before dying.

Sailor Moon was frozen in shock. She did the only thing she could think to do at the moment. She screamed.

Her breathing increased. Her mind blew away. She... felt a migraine forming?

She clutched her head in pain and fell to her knees, screaming again, but this time from the pain in her head. She wasn't quite sure how, but she wound up on her back, eyes open wide as she panted heavily, fear and adrenaline coursing through her body. There was a silver light over her heart, one that spread outwards from her body. Everything in the park was shrouded in the light. The youma was incinerated, limbs reformed for the people who had lost them in the attack, bruises, cuts, and scratches were healed, brain damage was reversed, even things that were lodged in people's bodies, forbidding the healing originally, disintegrated, allowing for any and all wounds to disappear.

And the strangest thing of all: the dead came back to life.

And Sailor Moon was unconscious. As people started to awaken from the nightmare attack, the blonde heroine fell into a long-overdue sleep.

As Tuxedo Kamen arrived, he saw that people were beginning to wake up, the only remnants of the youma and the attack being the people waking up afterwards and Sailor Moon lying there, unconscious. Why was she just lying there, not moving, not getting up and reassuring the citizens before running away?

He jumped down to the blonde and moved her head so he could see her face. She was cold, for one, and her skin was paler than usual, even in the light of the day. Her hair was limp, and her lips and eyelids held a tint of blue. He checked her pulse and found it weak, but there, and there was a slight rise and fall of her chest.

Tuxedo Kamen looked around before picking Sailor Moon up bridal-style and leaping away towards his apartment. There were too many people there.

They got to the apartment about fifteen minutes later, and Tuxedo Kamen transformed back into Mamoru and laid Sailor Moon down on her bed. He adjusted her so that she was under the sheets, and he tucked them in tightly under her body to keep her warm.

He then went into the bathroom and got medical supplies to repair any injuries that she had sustained. He returned to the bedroom and pulled her out of the covers, having the decency to blush as he removed her clothing so he could inspect her injuries. First he removed her shoes and socks, then her jewelry, then her cape, and after that her skirt, and finally the bodice of the suit. What he didn't expect, however, was to see what was left of the uniform flutter into ribbons before turning into the school uniform of one Tsukino Usagi.

Mamoru only let the shock last a few seconds before her went about removing her clothes again. He would have time to freak out about just _who_ her secret identity was later, but for now he had to help her. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have much of a problem unless when he tried to take off her shirt, she transformed into Bowling for Soup or something. Then there would be a problem.

He removed all of Usagi's clothes without any other random transformations, but only when her clothes were removed could he see the truth: her body was free of blood, scratches, bruises, and so on. Her skin was creamy and pale, broken up only by the blue veins he could see in some places due to her current abnormal lack of color. She was practically albino at that point.

He laid her back in his bed, tucking the covers in once again, not bothering to put her clothes back on. If he had her clothes, she would have a reason not to leave, and he doubted she could make herself invisible. He hid her clothes in the linen closet in his bathroom before heading into the living room to call his professors and inform them that there was an emergency he had to attend to and if they'd please send him a recording of the lecture for that day. While most college professors would laugh at the idiotic student who requested that, Mamoru was a straight-A-plus student, and all the teachers loved him.

Just as expected, they all allowed it, saying they'd e-mail the lectures to him. When asked when he'd be in class again, he said it was impossible to tell, and immediately, all the professors offered to send him the lectures every day until he got back. He thanked them and said that it would be wonderful before hanging up the phone and heading into the kitchen. He was in desperate need of some coffee.

He made the coffee in record time, keeping an ear out for his sleeping beauty- wait, where did that come from?- in case she woke up. He also managed to down the coffee in about one gulp before returning to keep an eye on Usagi. Though she often irritated him, she was his responsibility now. She always had been, but he refused to admit it.

But now she needed him. He had to help her or face the consequences of his actions, namely the high chance of Usagi dying. He couldn't allow that, not now, not ever.

Usagi took in a sudden, shaky breath, snapping Mamoru out of his trance. He could only watch as her breathing sped up and she began thrashing. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to the bed, moving so he was on top of her on the bed. Strangely enough, that actually calmed her down. She stopped thrashing, and her breathing returned to normal.

Mamoru slowly moved off of the bed to sit down in the chair he had placed beside the bed.

The next problem didn't occur for a decent amount of time- two hours to be precise. Then Usagi started thrashing again, this time screaming in her sleep.

"ENDYMION!" she yelled desperately, tears falling down her cheeks. She hadn't gained any color back, and she was as cold as ever. Looking at her small figure under the covers, Mamoru couldn't help but wonder how she had enough energy to keep screaming and thrashing like that.

But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Now was the time to calm her down before she hurt herself, and knowing Usagi, that whole 'hurting herself' thing wouldn't take too long.

So he restrained her arms again, but it did no good. Not to mention the girl was _strong_. Really strong.

Thinking quickly, Mamoru got on top of her once again, effectively calming her down. It was then that it occurred to him that his link with Sailor Moon probably wasn't a one-way street. Being with her calmed him down, and being with him likely calmed her down. This time, however, Mamoru decided to keep lying with her. Keeping her calm was better than calming her intermittently with panicked thrashing in between.

He stayed like that with her for hours, even falling asleep himself at one point. By the time he got around to checking the clock, it was six p.m. And during that time, he devoted all his power to healing Usagi. Though she had no injuries visible to the naked eye, something clearly happened to make her pass out and have these thrashing fits.

Well, there was the youma... But that didn't count. No mere youma could do this.

And then... the angel awoke. She looked up at Mamoru and instantly knew. No words were spoken between the two. Their eyes said it all. He was Tuxedo Kamen, and she was Sailor Moon.

She slowly moved out from under him, not even seeming to care that she was butt naked and Mamoru could see her. However, the second she put weight on her legs, they collapsed from under her, leaving Mamoru to catch her and lay her back in bed.

He then left, returning only seconds later with a bowl of cereal with a spoon. He handed it to her, and she weakly sat up, now using the sheets to cover her body. She slowly ate the cereal, her hands trembling as she held the bowl and spoon. Noticing this, Mamoru took the bowl and spoon from her and began feeding her. She gave him a soft smile of gratitude, but said nothing. Nothing needed to be said. Not yet. They would enjoy their moment of peace before the world came crashing down around them.

* * *

><p>Well? How was it? Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me for starting yet <em>another<em> fic?

Don't worry, though, cause this one has a specific time line of one week (see line 13 of my little sonnet), and each chapter will take up one day. And for the record, there was literally _one word_ of dialogue in this chapter. That will change in later chapters, and the shock will set in for both Usagi and Mamoru, allowing them both to panic about their identities being revealed, Usagi time to freak out that Mamoru had not only seen her naked, but had undressed her, and so on.

PS, if you want a little more info on my fics and whatnot, go to squirrelholdingabazooka. webs. com

Pretty please with sprinkles on top?

Please review, you amazingly awesome peoples!


	2. Tuesday

AAAAHHHH! SAILOR MOON IS COMING BACK TO THE US IN SEPTEMBER 2011! AAAAHHHH! But I still won't own it. :( But it's okay, 'cause I already know how they dubbers will screw it up: they'll take out Sailor Pluto because Pluto isn't a planet anymore. JK. They'd better not get rid of Setsuna.

* * *

><p>Tuesday<p>

"So where are my clothes?" Usagi asked as she buttoned up one of his shirts on her body at one in the morning.

"In the wash," Mamoru lied. "They were covered in dirt." Noticing that Usagi's still-shaky fingers were having a hard time buttoning up the shirt, he leaned over and did the rest of the buttons for her.

"You hentai," Usagi accused. "You just wanted to see me naked."

"Not true," Mamoru denied, his fingers lingering on the fabric Usagi was now wearing. He then cleared his throat and pulled away.

Usagi opened her mouth to respond, but Mamoru cut her off.

"You're still weak," he stated. "Don't waste your energy arguing with me. Just go back to sleep."

"Don't wanna sleep," Usagi whispered in reply.

Mamoru sighed heavily, wondering what he was going to do with the blonde. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked. "I've got a billion of 'em."

Usagi nodded weakly, watching Mamoru as he left and returned with ten DVDs. She squinted at the titles, but even with the light on, everything was blurry due to her... _condition_ leaving her so weak.

"I've got _Ever After_, _She's the Man_, _10 Things I Hate About You_..." Mamoru began. Though Usagi was still weak, she managed to raise an eyebrow at the types of movies he had. "Motoki's girlfriend made me get them when we were in high school. They liked spending the night at my place, and Reika and Hikaru got tired of action movies."

"_Ever After_," Usagi rasped out. She had always loved the general telling of Cinderella. Mamoru nodded and got up to put the DVD in the player in his bedroom. He then returned, sitting in the chair he had originally placed next to the bed before he had been forced to restrain Usagi. He placed a hand on the bed, and he soon felt Usagi's small hand over his. He smiled slightly as the movie began.

As the movie went on, Mamoru noticed Usagi drifting off into dreamland and snapping back awake, and every time she did, she scooted a bit closer to him. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, though he quickly corrected himself when he realized what he was doing. He hated Usagi and vice versa. They were only getting along because Usagi was... well, injured wasn't the right word. Weak would be more accurate. Once she got better, they would go back to normal... right?

By the time the movie had ended, Usagi was out cold, as was expected. Mamoru grinned at the sleeping heroine and adjusted the sheets on her body to cover her and keep her warm before he went into the living room to sleep on the couch.

Usagi woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and... pancakes? Maybe, but she was still a bit tired from her sleep, so it was difficult to tell. She slowly got to her feet, still wearing only one of Mamoru's shirts. She felt much stronger now, but she still had to brace herself on the furniture and walls in order to walk. She stumbled into the living room/kitchen area and saw Mamoru standing there, cooking breakfast for two. She slowly made her way forward, careful not to fall down as she walked. She managed to get into the kitchen, bracing herself on the pillar that separated the kitchen and the living room.

Mamoru looked up as he noticed her and promptly left his work to help Usagi. She leaned on him as he helped her to the breakfast table, where bacon and pancakes were waiting for her on a plate. He was just finishing up the eggs when she had walked in. "Eat up," he ordered before she could thank him. "You need your strength after yesterday."

Usagi had miraculously been a quarter of the way through her pancakes by the time the statement had escaped Mamoru's mouth. She turned paler than she had been before, if that was even possible, and got up quickly, running into the bathroom, where Mamoru heard her throwing up.

Confused, Mamoru looked down at the skillet in his hand with the cooked eggs on it. "My cooking's not that bad..." he muttered, slightly offended. Regaining his composure, he rushed into the bathroom after Usagi and helped her get cleaned up. "Odango, what's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"All... those people..." she choked out. "So much blood... they... so many... dead..."

Now Mamoru was really confused. She couldn't possibly be talking about the battle, could she? "Odango, no one had a scratch at the battle," he told her. "That is, when I got there. No one was hurt, there wasn't any blood... People were getting up to leave."

Usagi looked shocked, to say the least. "Are you sure we went to the same battle?" she asked. "When I got there, it was a bloodbath. I-I was so scared for the people... they were all hurt, even the senshi..."

Mamoru's eyebrows furrowed. "Odango, maybe we should get you checked for any brain damage. I had the senshi yelling at me as I took you away from the battle. Mars nearly fried me."

Usagi's eyes went wide, and she passed out.

Mamoru was surprised, to say the least, by the teen's reaction. It's not like anyone was hurt at that battle, right? So why would she freak out?

With a sigh, he picked the blonde up, carried her into his bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. He tucked her in before heading into the living room to watch the news. The first thing he got explained the little 'problem'.

"_Victims of the attack claim that they were severely injured, but when the medics arrived, no one appeared to be hurt in the slightest. When asked about the sudden change of events, spectators claimed to have seen a silver light appearing from Sailor Moon and covering everyone at the park. Is this what caused people's injuries to mysteriously vanish? Fact or fiction, you decide. Text the number at the bottom of the screen to give your opinion_," the reporter said. Mamoru couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as they went on to the weather. That was commercialism for you. They were bound to ask for a subscription or something when you texted the number.

Still, Usagi's immediate reaction to hearing that everyone was okay caused her to pass out. Did she know what she had done? Or was she completely clueless that she had been the cause of everyone staying alive and unharmed? There was no doubt in his mind that the 'silver light' that appeared from Sailor Moon was real, so the only question was whether she knew or not.

He sat in the living room, reading the newspaper and waiting patiently for Usagi to wake up. After some time, he heard a weak moaning coming from his room. He walked in and saw Usagi standing there, her back to him, buttoning up another one of his shirts, the first one laying on the floor. He had to admit that she looked rather good in his shirts, which went down to a bit above her knees, her hair out of its odangos and flowing around her body. He watched in silence as she took one of her hair ties and pulled her long hair back into a pony tail, looping it half way through to shorten the length the pony tail would have been to about her mid-back.

Mamoru approached the girl and picked up the white shirt lying crumpled on the ground. He threw it across the room, in front of Usagi, to where he kept his dirty clothes bin. The sudden obstruction of her view caused Usagi to scream in surprise and turn around, the blue shirt on her body twirling out a bit like a dress before settling back on her body.

"Sorry," Mamoru said, chuckling slightly. What could he say? He still liked teasing Odango. Seeing her get all flustered and surprised was just part of his day.

"If you saw anything..." Usagi began threateningly.

"I didn't," Mamoru assured her. "Now, about that healing thing you did-"

"What healing thing?" Usagi asked, genuinely confused.

Mamoru sighed and pulled Usagi out into the living room, turning on the news again. "_Many have even reported seeing people _dead_ before Sailor Moon unleashed an unknown silver light. The victims of the attack claim that they were healed by the silver light. What this light was has not been discovered yet, but-_" Mamoru turned off the TV, but Usagi could only stare at it in shock. The blonde suddenly fell down into a sitting position on the couch, and Mamoru joined her.

"Odango, are you okay?" Mamoru asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm not... I'm not sure," Usagi whispered in reply. "I'm... surprised, but... there's no way I could have... no."

"Shh..." Mamoru hushed gently, trying to calm the shocked girl. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Uh..." Usagi swallowed hard. "I got to the fight, and it was a blood bath... there were people there who were _dead_, Mamoru-san. People I knew. Two of the _senshi_..." She blinked back tears. She then let out a small laugh. "We're supposed to be _invincible_. Nothing can hurt us... I guess that's what we get for feeling _safe_ for the first time since we became senshi." Her tone turned solemn. "I saw people there that I _knew_. I go to that park almost every day, not even to fight youma. It just... it never occurred to me that..." Usagi let out a small sob, and Mamoru embraced the girl in a hug.

"Shh... shh... Usagi-chan... It's okay, it's over," Mamoru assured her. Usagi pulled away from his grasp.

"It's not over, Mamoru-san," Usagi whimpered. "It will _never_ be over. I will never get that image out of my head. It just brought on a cruel reality..." Usagi's voice turned small, almost child-like. "Ever since I was little, I just _knew_ I was going to die young. But I'm only fourteen. I-I don't wanna die." Usagi's voice seemed to echo on that last sentence, and Mamoru froze in shock and horror.

He had no clue what it was like. He wasn't the one fighting. What did he ever do? Throw a rose, spout off some poetry, almost always a safe distance from the fight... His life was never in jeopardy. Sailor Moon and the other senshi were out there, defending people, jumping right in front of attacks aimed at civilians with no guarantee that they would escape to fight another day. The senshi were... they were kids. Mamoru knew he had no one to go home to. The senshi... they had families. They had people checking in their rooms at one in the morning like worried parents did on occasion, only to find empty beds. And there was always the possibility that the bed would never have someone in it again.

There was always the possibility that their parents would never know where their daughters went, and why they didn't come home. And then maybe, one day, when their stuff was finally being cleaned out of their rooms, someone in their family would find a journal, a diary. The diary would start in sloppy handwriting- not even hand writing, just scribbles made by a six-year-old- with simple sentences like 'I'm scared' and 'Why me?' Gradually they would escalate to 'I hate knowing what I know' and 'I don't want to die'. There would probably be a picture of some black shadow with red eyes. Then, as time went on, the scribbles would turn to beautiful script, with full stories filled with death and despair, with full-page illustrations of the most horrifying things you have ever seen.

The police might investigate, but they also might write it off as a suicide. 'Where's the note?' their parents would ask. Then the police would give some complicated over-explanation of how the diary was the suicide note, and that they were so mentally disturbed that they saw no other option than to live out their nightmares as though it were truly going to happen. 'Better to be self-inflicted than to be surprised', they would reason for her, like she wasn't even a human being with emotions and thoughts and fears.

Mamoru had no idea how much time had passed by the time he snapped out of it. It could have been less than a second, it could have been hours. He hadn't checked the clock beforehand, so that was no indication.

"You're not going to die, Usagi-chan," he promised. "I'll protect you." The statement was no use. Usagi's eyes had gone glassy, her breathing now calm, her body rigid. Mamoru knew full-well, emotional trauma-induced catatonia. He knew full-well that catatonia was much more dangerous than it seemed, and he rushed into the bathroom. He grabbed a syringe and ran back into the living room. He forced her arms to unfold, despite the girl's body's refusal to move. He pushed up the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing and worked to find the vein, rather difficult viewing her dehydration. Eventually, he found the vein and jammed the needle into it, injecting the tranquilizer into her bloodstream.

Usagi gasped suddenly and started blinking rapidly, staring at Mamoru in shock. "You went catatonic," Mamoru explained. "Probably because of what you saw yesterday. I injected you with a tranquilizer, so you should be fine for now, but I can't let you out of my sight for any reason whatsoever. I didn't see what happened, so there's a possibility that this could be a precursor or accelerator, so to speak, to post-traumatic epilepsy."

Usagi's eyes went wide when she heard the word 'epilepsy'.

"I'm sorry, but there is going to be no such thing as privacy for a while," Mamoru continued. "You could go catatonic again or have a seizure." Usagi looked genuinely scared. She already confessed that she felt she was going to die young, but she never could have expected this. "Just stay calm," he whispered to assure her. Usagi laid her head down in his lap, trying to steady her breathing.

"It's okay, Usagi-chan," Mamoru stated. "I'm not gonna let you get hurt."

Usagi looked up at him, a small, hopeful smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Well, I have a few things to say here:<p>

1. Catatonia is real, and it can be dangerous. It can be brought on by a multitude of things, one of them being emotional trauma. Catatonia, if caused by a brain injury, one of Mamoru's theories, then it can be a precursor to post-traumatic epilepsy. Yes, epilepsy can be caused by a hard hit to the head, though it is usually temporary in that case. No, Usagi did not hit her head that hard; Mamoru just didn't see what happened, and with no eye-witnesses available, he is airing on the side of caution.

2. I need some help coming up with characters for a few fics, namely _Shattered_, the Haruka and Michiru fic and _Forsaken_. Mostly _Shattered _and _Forsaken_ because people want them up more than the Haruka and Michiru fic (hint, go vote on the poll on my profile). I also need a title for the Minako fic and the Haruka/Michiru fic. Any and all suggestions will be considered and appreciated.

3. I really need some help with all of my fics, so any suggestions for any fic (including this one) would be appreciated.

4. Please review. Thank you to all my awesome readers out there. You guys are the best, no doubt about it!

P.S. _Sailor Moon_ really is coming back to the US this September! Even _Codename: Sailor V_! Yay! (Does my happy dance)


	3. Wednesday

Sorry for any misunderstandings, folks. I thought it was obvious that Usagi's feeling that she would die young was in her subconscious due to the fact that Serenity died young. As for Mamoru, he was just trying to comfort Usagi.

* * *

><p>Wednesday<p>

Usagi woke up wrapped in Mamoru's arms. That meant that either she had amazingly remained still all night, or Mamoru just moved with her. Judging by the lack of jumbled-up sheets, it was the former. The reason for Mamoru's arms being around her went back to Mamoru's thoughts that she might have post-traumatic epilepsy. He needed to be able to know if she had a seizure, even while he was asleep. She slowly turned over and carefully maneuvered out of his arms.

As luck would have it, Mamoru woke up while she was getting off the bed. "Ugh... Usagi-chan?" he asked, still groggy.

"I'm just going to take a bath," Usagi told him. "I'll be fine."

"No," Mamoru objected. "I have to stay with you. I'll go with you."

Usagi turned bright red, but allowed him to lead her to the bathroom. After all, he had seen her naked before. Mamoru turned on the water, checking it occasionally to make sure it was neither too hot nor too cold. Mamoru slowly removed Usagi's shirt- well, his shirt officially- and picked up Usagi, depositing her in the tub once it was nearly full. "You don't have to treat me like I'm a china doll, Mamoru-san," Usagi told him.

"I just want to make sure you're safe," Mamoru replied. "I'm not entirely sure what happened; I'm just being careful." With that, Mamoru took the washcloth and started to help Usagi get cleaned off.

Usagi found herself watching Mamoru's every move, though he pretended not to notice she was staring. "Thanks," she whispered when Mamoru finished his job. "It really means a lot to me that you're helping."

"It's no problem," Mamoru replied as he pulled Usagi out of the tub and started drying her body off. "Any color shirt you want to wear?"

Usagi let out a small laugh and said, "Well, it doesn't really matter since I'm not going anywhere, and you'll be the only one to see me in it. I'll wear whatever you want me to wear." Usagi turned red as she realized what she said, and the duo started laughing. "I am so sorry," Usagi apologized as an amused Mamoru carried her back into his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and turned to his dresser, pulling out his favorite black, button-up shirt. He pulled it around Usagi's body and buttoned it up for her.

"So you like seeing me in button-up shirts," Usagi observed.

"Huh?" Mamoru asked, slightly confused.

"Well, on Monday, you gave me a button-up shirt, as you did today," Usagi replied. "I just inferred that you like seeing me in shirts like this. Not to mention the fact that you've been staring at me much more since I started wearing these."

Mamoru let out a small chuckled. "Well, Usagi-chan, I _am _a guy," he told her.

Usagi cocked her head at him and stared, almost like she was reading his mind. Then, a smirk spread across her face. "I'm the first person you've ever seen naked," Usagi realized. Then, she started laughing. "Oh, this is great! Mr. Amazing-playboy Chiba Mamoru has never seen a girl naked, much less slept with one!"

Mamoru blushed and looked down. "Shut up..." he grumbled. Yeah. Great response, Chiba.

"I'm sorry," Usagi replied. "It was just a bit of a surprise to me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Mamoru sighed. "You didn't hurt my feelings. It's just that... ever since I was a little kid, I had dreams of this princess. I see her on this balcony, and... I can see the Earth up in the sky. She begs me for the Ginzuishou, and she promises me that if I get it for her, I'll learn about my past, get my memories back. I just feel this... _connection_ with her. I can hardly even look at another woman because of her... well, until you."

Usagi blushed slightly, though she looked a bit shocked and disturbed. "You could see the Earth?" Usagi asked, receiving a nod in reply. "And you dream of this princess... on the moon?"

"I-I guess that's where we are..."

Usagi looked away, refusing to meet his gaze. "You-you should just take me to the hospital now," she stated. "I shouldn't be here."

Mamoru instantly looked confused, obviously having no clue what Usagi was talking about. "What? Usagi-chan, I can take care of you. You don't know what the doctors may find out about you-"

"I can't stay here, Mamoru-san, not with you. Your heart belongs to the princess, and this is just... not acceptable of her head guard," Usagi told him, tears in her eyes.

"Usagi-chan, my heart belongs to whomever I want it to belong to," Mamoru told her, not noticing the jump Usagi had just put in their relationship. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "You are going to stay here, Usagi-chan. I don't care about this dream princess, because she's just that: a dream."

"She's not," Usagi whimpered, on the verge of tears. Dammit! Why was she so upset? They hated each other! They would go back to normal after Usagi was better. "Mamoru-san, the princess in your dreams is the princess the senshi and I protect. She is very real, and when we find her, it won't matter. You'll love her, and no one else."

Mamoru cast aside his shock that his dream princess is real and went straight to comforting Usagi again. "Usagi-chan, I will not allow my fate and love to be decided by some princess or so-called destiny. All I care about is that you're here now, and... I think I really like you. The fact that we're both looking for the same princess is just icing on the cake."

Usagi looked up at Mamoru, a small smile on her face as the tears started to clear from her eyes. "Do you mean that?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Of course," Mamoru replied. "And if we are in a relationship when this Moon Princess comes, I'll just have to tell her sorry, my heart's already taken."

Usagi smiled and hugged him tightly, he hugging her back.

Later, Usagi and Mamoru were on the couch, Mamoru sitting at one end, Usagi lying across the whole couch, her head in Mamoru's lap. She was asleep, Mamoru watching the news. He was in the middle of listening to testimonials from victims of the youma attack on Monday when the doorbell rang. Surprised, he jumped up, causing Usagi to awaken as well. She followed him to the door, hiding behind him slightly as he opened the door, revealing Motoki.

"Motoki-kun, what are you doing here?" Mamoru asked, holding Usagi's hand behind his body.

"Checking up on you," Motoki explained. "You've practically vanished off the face of the Earth since Monday- you and Usagi both." It was then that Motoki noticed Mamoru's odd position. "What are you doing?"

"Uh..." Mamoru said nervously as Usagi peeked her head out from behind Mamoru. "Motoki-kun, you know Usagi-chan, right?"

Motoki raised an eyebrow at the two. "Yes, of course I know her," Motoki growled. "The question is what you're doing with her in your _apartment_, and why is she only wearing your _shirt_?"

Mamoru sighed heavily and took a step back, Usagi following in suit. "Come in," he said, allowing Motoki to walk inside. The blond man did, eying Usagi and Mamoru suspiciously.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on, or do I have to guess?" Motoki asked, eyebrows raised as Mamoru closed the door.

Before Mamoru could open his mouth, Usagi blurted out, "Mamo-chan and I were kind of in the middle of something; can you come back another time?" Usagi put a hand on Mamoru's chest, leaning against him suggestively.

Motoki looked completely shocked by Usagi and Mamoru's interaction. Then... "Okay, so are either of you going to tell me the _truth_?"

Usagi and Mamoru both sighed, dropping the caught-lovers facade. Usagi swallowed nervously and opened her mouth to begin, only to have Mamoru cut her off. "I'm Tuxedo Kamen," he explained. "Usagi was hurt in the youma attack on Monday; I'm taking care of her until she gets better."

"Okay, I believe all of that except the Usagi hurt part," Motoki said. "The news said that Sailor Moon passed out and was carried off by Tuxedo Kamen. Have anything to say about that?"

"Well... I was hurt... sort of," Usagi tried to explain. "I passed out from using my powers, and Mamoru agreed to take care of me due to... unique circumstances. I'm wearing his shirt because my clothes are- wait, what _did_ you do with my clothes?" Usagi turned to Mamoru, an eyebrow raised at him.

"I took them hostage so you wouldn't run away," Mamoru confessed with a shrug.

"I'm not gonna run away from my doctor when I might have epilepsy," Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Epilepsy?" Motoki asked, concern evident in his voice. "You think you have epilepsy?"

"Yeah, Mamoru-kun said I might have hit my head when I went down," Usagi explained.

"Well, you didn't," Motoki stated as though it were obvious. "You just passed out; there was no hitting of the head. Didn't either of you listen to the victims' testimonials on the news?"

"Some of them; we've been rather preoccupied, Motoki-kun," Mamoru explained. "But I still need to watch over Usagi for about a week in total to make sure she won't be facing any side-affects of her little power she used."

"Okay, then, if you two are both okay, then I've done what I came here to do, and I'm just gonna... go now," Motoki said, backing out of the apartment while giving Usagi and Mamoru strange looks.

* * *

><p>Haha. Poor Motoki, stuck in all that awkward. Please review!<p> 


	4. Thursday

Thursday

Despite their relatively new princess problems, Usagi woke up in Mamoru's arms yet again, feeling warm and content. She didn't exactly see why he was still so insistent on Usagi staying with him, even after it was made obvious she didn't have epilepsy.

Mamoru woke up shortly after Usagi and smiled slightly, pulling her closer. "Usagi-chan..." he sighed into her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Let's just stay in bed today."

Usagi couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips. She was facing the snake, and she knew that staying with Mamoru would be taking the apple, but she didn't care anymore. She could stay with him. No one would know... right?

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

"LET US IN, DAMMIT!"

Both Usagi's and Mamoru's eyes snapped open from their comfortable position upon hearing the angry voice of Rei. They scrambled out of bed, only to have Mamoru gently pull Usagi back in, covering her with the sheets. He then rushed out to the living room, fumbling to pull on his pants as he did. Pants finally on, Mamoru opened the door to reveal four angry girls, accidentally revealing their identities to him as the senshi. It was so obvious by the looks in their eyes, they thought he knew their identities when they knew his.

"Where? Is? She?" Rei demanded, causing Mamoru to wince. He was going to kill Motoki later.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mamoru lied.

"Don't you dare tell us you don't know where she is, TUXEDO KAMEN," Rei said loudly, and Mamoru's eyes widened. His neighbors were definitely going to be poking their heads out after hearing that name. He pulled the train of senshi inside before closing the door. "Well?" Rei hissed. Despite how they acted, Rei and Usagi were definitely the closest of the senshi. And if anyone dared to hurt Usagi, they'd have to face her wrath.

"She went home last night."

"According to the Mercury Computer, her heartbeat is coming from here," Ami said. Well, that explained who Sailor Mercury was.

"I'm sorry, but she's not here," Mamoru lied, unconsciously stepping towards his bedroom.

Makoto caught onto this, however, and roughly pushed Mamoru out of the way, walking into his bedroom, revealing Usagi lying in the messed-up sheets, her face resting on Mamoru's pillow. Upon hearing Makoto storm in, Usagi gasped and looked to the door.

"Mamo-chan, what's going on?" Usagi asked worriedly, letting the nickname she had been thinking of slip up.

"They stormed in," Mamoru explained, walking over to Usagi, ignoring the senshi's glares.

"Wh-who told you where I was?" Usagi asked.

"Motoki," the girls answered in unison.

"Well, I'm fine, guys," Usagi replied, not wanting to deal with what she knew was coming. "Mamoru's just been taking care of me since I passed out, that's all."

"Uh-huh..." said a skeptical Minako. "And how do we know this?"

"Guys, it's Mamoru-baka," Usagi tried explaining.

"You called him 'Mamo-chan'," Rei sneered, glaring daggers at Mamoru. "Besides, for all we know, he's the enemy."

"Actually, that would be me," someone said in a cocky voice. All in the group gasped and turned to see Zoicite suddenly standing in the room.

"Zoicite," Usagi hissed, reaching for her brooch, only to discover it wasn't there. Mamoru had hidden it, along with the rest of her clothes, leaving her in only one of his shirts. The others and Mamoru transformed immediately, ready to protect Usagi from anything Zoicite threw at them.

"Ah, ah, ah," Zoicite tsked, and a ball of black energy shot out at , rendering them all unconscious.

* * *

><p>Extremely short chapter is extremely short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!<p> 


	5. Friday

Friday

Usagi groaned tiredly, holding her head in pain. What the heck had happened to her?

"Why is that little brat wearing _his_ shirt?" an annoying voice came through Usagi's ears. Usagi's eyes opened slightly, trying to see what was going on, only to see two figures, one in grey, one in purple, talking.

"Your majesty, we believe that the girl was in his care after she passed out, but we can only speculate on what went on in that time," a calm, patient voice replied, the voice of the figure in grey.

The figure of purple let out an irritated sound, like she was trying to decide something. "Don't kill her yet. She might have information."

At that moment, Usagi's voice box betrayed her, and she let out a slightly louder groan, revealing that she was awake.

"Hello, Sailor Moon," the man in grey said, approaching her and kneeling down to her level. "Do you know who I am?"

Usagi shook her head weakly.

"I'm Kunzite, the man who is going to kill you," he explained, an evil smirk on his face. With that, he got up and walked away, laughing as Usagi's eyes closed again from weakness.

* * *

><p>"Usagi-chan, wake up you dumb bunny," Rei hissed hours later, reaching out to poke Usagi with her foot. However, her legs were not quite long enough, Usagi being on the other side of the room and the senshi having their arms chained to the wall.<p>

Mamoru was missing all together, making the senshi wonder where he was.

"Go 'way, Mama," Usagi mumbled, swatting lightly at the air.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled desperately, trying to wake her.

"Huh?" Usagi asked, her eyes flittering open. "Wh-what's going on? Where's Mamo-chan?"

"We don't know," Ami confessed.

"We're in the Dark Kingdom's base," Makoto continued. "You're the only one who isn't chained. You think you can get us out of here?"

"I can try, but I don't have my brooch."

"Yeah, we figured that out," Rei replied sarcastically as Usagi crawled over to them. Licking her lips nervously, Usagi grabbed one of the cuffs around Rei's wrists and pulled hard, the cuff breaking with surprising ease. Usagi repeated the process, then moving on to help her next senshi, Rei joining her. For some reason, though, only Usagi was the only one capable of accessing enough strength to break the cuffs in her human form, and the Dark Kingdom had stolen their henshin pens.

"Come on," Usagi said, rushing to the door, pulling it open with surprising ease. She rushed through, but the senshi were stopped by some sort of force field.

"Usagi-chan! We can't get through!" Minako exclaimed.

"It's gotta be a trap," Makoto agreed. "They keep you unchained _and_ make it so only you can go through the door?"

"Usagi-chan, get back he-" Ami was cut off by the door shutting, not from Usagi or one of the girls, but with magic.

Usagi turned around slowly and saw none other than Beryl and Kunzite.

* * *

><p>Okay, short chapter yet again. :P<p> 


End file.
